


For the Better

by Sly_Helador



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Helador/pseuds/Sly_Helador
Summary: The little bit of time after the game is over, all the interviews and photos are finished, and the crowds are gone, some of the Monster Generation can just reconnect.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	For the Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stylin_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/gifts).



Akaashi waves Tenma out of the stadium. He looks like he's gonna be alright now. The fire is back in full force, lit right behind his eyes. 

Bokuto stands behind him quietly, a newer attribute. Maybe once he would have spent the few minutes Akaashi spent focusing on Tenma pouting but he truly has grown up. Grown fully into a normal ace. 

“Kageyama look! It’s Bokuto and Akaashi! Man I haven’t seen Akaashi since I moved over to Brazil,” a loud screech echoed out behind them. 

“Yes dumbass, he always comes to Bokuto’s games. Maybe if you hadn’t slunk off to the other side of the world you would have known that.”

Bokuto turns around then, still grinning. “Now come on, beach training was exactly what he, and we, needed to beat your sorry sets today. No getting all huffy because we beat the snot out of you.”

Akaashi looks over to them from the sidelines. Bokuto stands between the two arguing even though everyone knows it’s all in good fun. And just around the other side of them was pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo looking smug as ever. 

It had been some time since all of them had gotten together and yet it still felt like when they all were teenagers scarfing down food in a stinky gymnasium. Bokuto is always the loudest in the room with Kuroo right by his side egging him on. Still like the times where they would compare who had the coolest or the most difficult trick perfected. It was honestly . . . nostalgic. 

Bokuto raises his arms into the air and loudly says, “Man beating the pants off of those guys is exhausting. Akaashi, where are we going to eat?”

Suddenly the attention turns to him. Of course the first thing that comes to mind is: “Onigiri Miya’s. There aren’t any near me so I want as much as I can eat now.”

“Then we’re off!” Bokuto takes off with a sprint and Hinata follows behind him like a little duckling. Really like old times. 

“Bokuto acts all high and mighty now, but I don’t remember seeing that attitude last time we played against each other,” Kageyama grumbles while they walk. 

Master of provocation he is, Kuroo adds “Maybe, but I overheard that you are losing to shrimpy in your ‘contests’.”

Kageyama sends one of his infamous glares to Kuroo for that but keeps walking after Bokuto and the shrimp. After a short walk around the quickly emptying halls, Onigiri Miya comes into view. The other two can already be seen hassling Osamu for food with Atsumu glaring at them from the other side of the counter. 

“Yer in the way! The game is over so I gotta help close up the shop. Now git!” Atsumu yelled at them. He waved a rag in the air in a vaguely threatening way. Bokuto just ignored this and tried to push money into his hand while also grabbing some of the last of the onigiri. 

With all this commotion, Akaashi looks over to Osamu. He has a hugely defeated look on his face that Akaashi knows is also reflected on his own. They share a commiserating moments glance before Akaashi takes a step forward. 

“Bokuto I hope you are not harassing your teammate. I want to be allowed back again.”

“Awww but Aghaaashi I’m hungry. Atsumu is just pulling our legs a bit. Right? Right Atsumu, you’ll serve us food since we worked so hard to spike your sets,” Bokuto pleaded. 

Hinata piped in from behind, “You don’t have to serve lame Bakageyama then. I sure won’t have any trouble eating them without him.”

“Oh that’s it. Get over here. I’m destroying you in enough contests right here that I’ll be in the lead again.” Kageyama bodily picked up Hinata, more of a feat nowadays since Hinata definitely put on muscle weight those years on the beach, and tossed him into a chair. They both raised their hands up and started an arm wrestling contest. Bokuto hooted and cheered them both on, food forgotten. 

Kuroo walked up to the twins and ordered enough food for them all, hopefully. One can never know with post game athletes. 

Somehow Atsumu gets pulled into their shenanigans and they start a four-way thumb war. They all get so into the game that no one sees the phone Kuroo takes out and starts recording them with. At a look he exclaims, “I need good promotion for volleyball and I could never find anything better than this.”

No clear victor is decided but they all agree to a tie once the food comes out. And again, just like old times it’s a war over the food. Everyone pushes their way to the front to get the choice pick of the pile. 

Onigiri had to have been the best food ever invented. It has pretty much any ingredient or flavor with the added bonus of being surrounded by rice and easily cooked, packaged, and eaten. Perfection. 

“You know, I’ve got to thinking and it really does seem like our generation took over volleyball. With you all being part of the majority of your teams, and Tsukki and the others in the lower leagues. Makes you feel sorry for the others, in a way. You Monsters really did take over Japan,” Kuroo remarked while the others stuffed their faces. 

“It won’t only be Japan for long,” Hinata and Kageyama say together. They look to each other in surprise for a moment before they both grin and turn back to Kuroo. He shifts to look at them better with amusement and disbelief clearly seen on his face.

“And how's that, you Monsters?” Kuroo asks. 

“I’ve already got an offer for a team in Brazil for next season. They all know me from beach but I’m moving permanently to indoor again. Some of my friends want me on their teams,” Hinata explains after a quick stare off with Kageyama. 

“I want to go to more well known leagues to play against even stronger opponents,” Kageyama states while glaring into his final onigiri. 

Bokuto swipes it from his plate and eats it in one bite and loudly exclaims over Kageyama’s shout of rage, “I’m happy right where I am. I’ve got a team that trusts me to be their ace and that’s all I need.”

Again, that is so different from even three years ago. Bokuto had once told Akaashi after a long practice right before _the_ nationals that he sometimes felt that his team would never come to trust him. Akaashi had quickly set everything straight again. 

Maybe this difference is a good thing. Everyone has gotten stronger, more skilled, and more ambitious. Nostalgia could bring back good memories and stories to be told, but right here, in this moment, everything feels right. 

Maybe things change for the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally waited till the last minute to write this, Breeze, so I hope you like it. I wanted to include all of the monster gen but man that's a lot of characters to juggle. Even then I didn't really write Osamu in at all since I still cannot get a feel for his personality.


End file.
